Pontypandy Fire Station
Pontypandy Fire Station is a large full-time fire station based in the small coastal village of Pontypandy. It mainly covers Pontypandy and the surrounding forestry and coastal parts of the southern area. Originally, it was a small station which housed Jupiter, but after some time, it was gradually extended to also house Venus as well. In Heroes of the Storm, the fire station was completely rebuilt with a new and modern outlook. The new fire station now has four vehicle bays and can hold up to five rescue vehicles. The Layout Ground Floor * Appliance Bays: This is where Jupiter, Venus, Mercury, Hydrus and Phoenix are parked between missions. There are also lockers which one contains two rolls of training hoses, nozzles, jaws of life and a stair chair and the others containing the firefighters' personal belongings. In between these lockers, there is a bench to change into the animal rescue uniforms and there is also a helmet shelf with the firefighters turnout gear underneath, various safety and instruction posters and the alert alarm. * Briefing room: The briefing room is where the firefighters are briefed of training or certain situations. First Floor * Control Room: The control room/office has a desk with a chair, a computer, a phone, a lamp and a shelf with books, an old golden helmet and a black toy train. There is also a control area with a headset, microphone, a touchscreen data system, a vehicle selection screen, the Map-screen 700, certificates and trophies, and the famous red button for the heritage Bell and Alert alarm. Second Floor * Kitchen: This room contains; a worktop with a gas cooker (with steam extractor), a fridge, a table with six chairs, a fire exit, a sliding pole, door to the balcony, a water dispenser, blue checkered carpets and wooden flooring and the heritage emergency bell. * TV Area: This area contains; a sofa, an armchair, a television, a desk with a computer, a bookshelf and a sliding pole. * Balcony: The balcony is where the fire station flag is raised every day. Station Yard * Training Tower: The training tower is used for the firefighters to practice certain emergencies which they might come across. * Smoke training room: The smoke training room is a small dark room connected to the training tower for the firefighters to do their BA training. * Station Rear: This is where the firefighters do their training and is where the four main outlets for hose training are located, off which three contain water and one containing sticky foam. Firefighters * Chief Fire Officer Boyce (Chief Officer for the fire service, occasional visits) * Station Officer Steele (Senior Officer in charge of the fire station) * Samuel "Sam" Jones (Lead Firefighter) * Elvis Cridlington (Firefighter, Cook) * Penny Morris (Firefighter, Full Time Since Series 5, Fitness Trainer) * Arnold McKinley (Firefighter, Since Heroes of the Storm) * Ellie Phillips (Firefighter, Since Heroes of the Storm) * Jerry Lee Cridlington (Firefighter from Newtown, Fills in for absences) * Auxiliary Fireman Trevor Evans (Original Series only) Fire Station's Dog *Radar Vehicles The vehicles at the Fire Station include: *Jupiter (Aerial Ladder Combined Fire Engine) - Driven by Fireman Sam and occasionally Elvis Cridlington, Penny Morris, Ellie Phillips, Station Officer Steele or Chief Fire Officer Boyce *Venus (Rescue Tender) - Driven by Penny Morris and occasionally the rest of the crew *Mercury (Quad Bike) - Driven by Fireman Sam, Station Officer Steele, Elvis Cridlington or Penny Morris *Hydrus (Off-road and Water Rescue Vehicle) - Driven by Fireman Sam or Penny Morris *Phoenix (Crane) - Driven by Ellie Phillips, Penny Morris, Arnold McKinley or Fireman Sam (sticker only) *Mobile Command Unit (Used when the station was being rebuilt) - Driven by Fireman Sam or Station Officer Steele Station Bays * Bay 1: Venus * Bay 2: Jupiter * Bay 3: Phoenix * Bay 4: Mercury and Hydrus Trivia *From Series 1-4, the station only had a small bay for Jupiter, a kitchen/sitting area and Steele's Office. *The original fire station seems to be loosely based on Clevedon Fire Station in Somerset. *In series 5, it gained a gym at the opposite end of the kitchen by the pole and the engine bay was rebuilt to house Venus as well as the new Jupiter. *From series 6-9, the interior was completely rebuilt with the kitchen upstairs and the office downstairs *When the current station was built, they knocked down a row of houses, rebuilt part of the stone wall and moved the driveway in order to expand the ground area to meet up with the road for the station to fit. *Jupiter & Phoenix’s bays have exhaust extractors. *Since Series 10, the station now has wig wag lights at the start of the driveway. *From Series 10 onward, the BA sets underneath the helmets are replaced with the firefighters' turnout gear as they now have station wear. *Outside the Control Room, there is a picture of the original fire station with Jupiter from 1987. * In the control room, they still have the picture of the crew from Series 5. Station Officer Steele comments in Heroes of the Storm "Couldn't have a new fire station without the old picture.." * In Series 11, the blue lights above each bay flash instead of rotate. *In Series 1-4 Station Officer Steele (or whoever happened to be at the station) would always push a button on the printer desk after tearing off the call report, most likely to notify Fire Control that they had received the call and were on their way, however since Series 5 whoever tears off the call report doesn't even though the box is still visible in Series 5. *In Series 1-4, Fire Control sets off the bell, however, ever since Series 5 usually one of the firefighters at the station pushes a button to set it off. Occasionally this appears to not be the case, as sometimes the bell rings without the button being activated, although it may have been off-screen. *In Series 5, the bay that housed Venus was always off-screen, with Venus appearing from the right side of the screen, however ever since Series 6 Venus now has a bay next to Jupiter. As a result, the single door was split up into two doors with a column in-between. *In Series 1-5, the door(s) had no logos on them, but ever since Series 6 both/all doors have the Pontypandy Fire Service logo on them. *In Series 1-4, there were two separate horizontally-opening doors, but ever since Series 5 they were replaced with first a single vertically-opening door and then several vertically-opening ones. *In Series 1-4, the station had a sign above one of the windows, written in both English and Welsh, but ever since Series 5 it has been absent, most likely to make translations easier. This is also why none of the Pontypandy Fire Service's vehicles have any lettering on them or why there's a lack of written signage around Pontypandy. *In Series 6-9, a picture of the Fire Brigade from Series 5 can be found in Station Officer Steele's office. Goofs *From series 1-5 all the rooms were on 1 level, but there was still a sliding pole which lead to apparently nowhere. Gallery File:S10.Off.St.jpeg|Station Officer Steele File:Fireman_Sam_Promo_Stand.jpg|Fireman Sam File:S10.Penny.M.jpeg|Penny Morris File:S10.Elv.Crid.jpeg|Elvis Cridlington File:Image-1476318271.jpg|Arnold McKinley File:Ellie_Phillips_Promo.png|Ellie Phillips Screen Shot 2014-07-10 at 10.30.32 pm.png|Jupiter Screen Shot 2014-07-10 at 10.31.56 pm.png|Venus Hydrus.png|Hydrus ThCACQ6RO2.jpg|Mercury File:Phoen1x.jpeg|Phoenix Imagerdcd.jpg|Temporary Mobile Command Unit used whilst the station was being rebuilt Pontypandy_Fire_Service_logo_(1987-1994).png|Pontypandy Fire Service logo (1987-1994) File: Fire service Logo.png|Pontypandy Fire Service logo (2003-2015) File:Pontypandy_Fire_Service_logo_(2016-Present).png|Pontypandy Fire Service logo (2016-Present) File:IMG_0993.png|The Original fire station in the old Series Ppfsst.png|Pontypandy Fire Station in Series 3 File:D9218D5C-8C1F-49F2-9FB6-B11CEB179130.jpeg|The original Fire Stations basis (Clevedon in North Somerset: Avon Fire Brigade) File:Pontypandy_Fire_Station_(Series_5).png|Pontypandy Fire Station in Series 5 2008-2014 station.jpg|Pontypandy Fire Station in the CGI Series (Series 6-Heroes of the Storm) File:20D495BC-DD6F-4BAD-B746-A9A7C98595D1.png|The Control Desk from Series 6-9 File:French.Toast.jpeg|The Pontypandy Fire Brigade in the original series File:Fs.s5.firecrew.jpg|The Pontypandy Fire Brigade from 2003-2007 File:Wikia-Visualization-Main,firemansam.png|The Pontypandy Fire Brigade from 2008-2015 File:Fire_Station_Hamleys_Flyer.jpg|The Pontypandy Fire Brigade Since 2015 File:Js8.jpg|Jupiter exiting the old station File:Imagefdok.jpg|The new station under construction Sam parks Hydrus into the Fire station bay.png|Bay 4 of the new fire station where Mercury and Hydrus are kept File:The_new_fire_station_aerial.png|An aerial view of the new station at the end of Heroes of the Storm High res new fire station.jpg|During the Storm File:1.png|The Emergency Bell File:Drill_3.png|The Training Tower Water tank valves.png|The water tank valves at the back of the station Hemet rack.png|New larger helmet and BA shelf in the new station Former Fire station.png|Mercury & Venus leaving the old station for the last time. Fireman sam HOTS.png|Sam in the new garage File:Fire_station_bays.png|Venus and Jupiter exiting the new station Nfsc.jpg|Under construction Fire station mains outlets.jpg|Hydrant outlets Fire station lockers.png|Lockers Capture9 zpsc05e71c9-1-.jpg Norman'sPitfall53.png Norman'sPitfall47.png Norman'sPitfall42.png Norman'sPitfall43.png Norman'sPitfall44.png Norman'sPitfall45.png Norman'sPitfall46.png Norman'sPitfall54.png Pontypandy Crew.jpg Elvis.jpg The Pontypandy Fire Service (April 12 2005) (2).jpg File:Peaceful_Afternoon_(April_13_2005)_(2).jpg|The kitchen area in Series 5 Sam and Elvis Cooking (April 29 2005) (2).jpg Steele's Lecture (May 2 2005) (2).jpg|The briefing room in Series 5 Sam sliding down pole (Series 5) (2).jpg File:B646526D-912E-42DF-AE11-0171293F6752.png|Station Officer Steele's Office in Series 5 File:5380562D-E845-479F-8863-7D0DBEB8798B.png|The Gym in Series 5 Fire-Station Garden (Series 5) (2).jpg|The Fire Station Garden in Series 5 Teleprinter (April 12 2005) (2).jpg|The Teleprinter in Series 5 Fire station grand opening.jpg|The new fire station’s grand opening Fire station mains outlets side.png Fire station Penny's locker.jpg New fire station ribbon cutting.png Fire station flag.png Fire station balcony.png|Balcony Station officer Steele looks at the Emergency board.png Emergency board Pontypandy overview.png|Pontypandy overview Nfsb.png|Bell Dining area.png|Dining area Soso.png|Steele's office Imagerty.png Mc.png|Mercury and Hydrus S10s..PNG|Sam wearing the Station Uniform in the Dinning Area SliDD.PNG|Sam and Elvis slidding from the pole Eag.png|Emergency alarm in the garage Fire station Garage overnight.png Briefing room.jpeg|The Briefing room in the CGI series File:The_Fire_Crew_watching_TV.jpg|The Fire Crew watching TV File:Fire_station_clouds_gather.png File:IMG_0960.png File:IMG_3471.png|The Fire Station at day time File:IMG_0934.png|The Fire Station at night File:Fire.Station.Winter.PNG|The Fire Station in the winter File:Firestation.jpeg|Promo IMG_0375.PNG File:Merry_Christmas_from_the_Pontypandy_Fire_Service.jpg 934C6DD3-79B5-4E06-AE51-C066D2BF1F41.jpeg|Plaque 0BF25353-5CED-4444-9100-C4FE3490B040.png 0B046DB7-EB14-4B68-A5AA-699CA61CF079.png|Wig Wags flashing 26957 100748 st sd-high.jpg|The Fire Station ready for the premiere of Sam's film! Category:Locations